False Hope
by booknerd 3105
Summary: What is really her fault? Why does the gods keep taking, and returning, and then took again her most beloved ones, for good this time? Annabeth's POV
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. This is my first fanfic. Comments and Reviews are very welcome. I'm new here so a bit of help will be very appreciated. Just a warning, I cannot upload on schedule, and oh my mother tounge isn't English so if you find a grammar or vocab mistake, feel free to leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. It all belong to Rick Riordan. **

Annabeth's POV

What is really her fault? Why does the gods keep taking, and returning, and then took again her most beloved ones, for good this time? Luke used to be evil, supporting Kronos and all that. He finally fought, and regain control of his body. But he died, soon after he switched sides to defend Olympus and with that, the entire western civilization.

Thalia, her big sister (now, technically her little sister) got herself turn into a tree to save Annabeth and Luke. She returned to her human form, 6 years after she has become a tree. Thalia spent half a year at CHB, but then she just run off to join the Hunters of Artemis. Not that Annabeth dislike Thalia's choice, but it just meant that they won't be seeing each other frequently. And again, Annabeth was left alone, looking for someone who would be there with her forever.

She found him, Perseus Jackson, the boy who even hold the weight of the sky for her, who crashed a quest for her, who put down immortality for her, and most importantly, fell down to hell, to Tartarus for her. But that Seaweed Brain had broken her heart so many times. He had disappeared at Mount St. Helens. Convinced that he is dead, they burned his shroud. But he suddenly showed up, at his own funeral.

Then Her Majesty Hera, the queen of the gods, saw it fitted to do a leader exchange. Her Percy is switched to Jason. For eight months, Annabeth has been searching. She spent hundreds of golden drachma's, went everywhere, ask anyone, all for him. Finally, finally, she found him at Camp Jupiter, strolling with that trouble maker smirk on his face. But, he's with another girl. Of course, Annabeth felt a pang of jealousy. Percy hadn't seen her for eight months, what is the guarantee that he's not having a change of heart? But, it's Percy after all. He told her everything, anything, and now, she felt guilty. All that she had done now seemed nothing compared to what he's done.

Annabeth had that burden when traveling to Rome. The silver coin grew heavier for each step she took. Percy was always there for her, always there. When she screwed up and had her ankle attached to Archane's silk, and fell down that pit, Percy could actually leave and left her on her own. But he didn't do that. He stayed with her, even in the depths of Tartarus, in the endless darkness. He always had her back, heck, he took nearly all the damage and wounds from their personal trip to Tartarus.

As she watched Percy, bloody, bruised, tattered, and all in all looked like hell. She was unable to move, unable to stop Percy from returning to Tartarus. She struggled, she fought against Frank's grip, but she was immobilized. Percy looked at her, with that green sea-like eyes, now tinted with shadows as the result from their time in Tartarus, his expression calm, yet sad as if her own sadness wasn't enough.

"Why Percy, why do you do this to me? What happened to we're staying together? Hadn't I had enough heartbreaks from you sacrificing yourself?" Annabeth hissed, desperate to get _him_ back.

"Annabeth, this has to be done. I can't let either one of you to enter this nightmare." Percy replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Why can't it be me? I'm a son of hades. I've seen it before. I'll survive." Nico said.

Percy just smiled. His answer where somewhat like this. "Nico, I promised Bianca that I'll keep you safe. I haven't done it in the past three years. You traveled to the underworld yourself, and I have no power against where you went. But I can't let you enter Tartarus once again. I swear by the River Styx that if it's within my power, I'll never let any of you enter this. And believe me, Nico, you wouldn't want to know what I can still do, despite my _condition._

And Jason muttered something, Piper sobbing, Nico looked like he just lost another sibling, Hazel expression describe disbelief, Frank eyes has that hurt look, and Leo… he's just speechless. But Annabeth didn't care. All she know, was that the Doors were closed by Percy, and she screamed herself hoarse calling his name. Yet another one slipped through her clutch. This time, one that already promised that they would be together at last.

**What do you think? R&R thx :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Just wondering, for those who have read the HOH, is it goo? terrifying? I live on the other side of the world, so my country haven't got the book yet! SO enjoy this chapter! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. It all belong to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth shut herself out since then. She would not go out of her room, if it's not for going to Percy's room. _The smell of sea are always on his bed, _she thought. She could not sleep, for every dream is always about Percy, returning to Tartarus. She never shed a tear in front of the rest of the seven, but she's broken inside. Losing him for the second time is even worse than losing him the first time.

This time, even though she knew exactly why he did it, where he is right now, it didn't make her feel better. Because, at the first time he's been missing, she could still hope that he's okay, even though she didn't know where he is. She could still pretend that he isn't missing, that he would come home this night. Now, she couldn't pretend like that anymore. He's in _Tartarus, _the deepest part of the Underworld. With no backup, no medic, and no one there. If it's not Percy, her seaweed brain, she wouldn't dare have hope that he's even alive, or if he could make it out. But this is Percy for gods sake. He has slipped off death so many times, Annabeth couldn't count it. He's got to make it out this one, right?

A little voice already poisoned her mind so many times, that she couldn't think straight, she could plan ahead. Her mind is organized, but now, it's all chaos. She almost break, mentally and physically. _What can you do, daughter of Athena? You had failed your mother, your family, your teacher, and your friends. You couldn't even prevent Percy from getting back to Tartarus._ That voice again. Despair is killing her from the inside now. _Fail to save what matter most in the end. To fail without friend, to fly home alone. One shall be lost in the land without rain. And lose a love to worse than death. A single choice shall end his days. The son of Neptune shall drown. Wisdom's daughter walks alone… _All the lines of the prophecies that should show her, that this day would come. That she would stand alone, with Percy gone.

Annabeth broke, right there and then. She hold it together only because, with Percy back in Tartarus, the rest of the crew expected her to be the leader, the _de facto leader _to quote Hazel's words. But she was tired of keeping the mask of calm and strength. She just wanted to cry her heart out, to release all the pent up emotion inside her. But most of all, she was tired.

Annabeth drifted to sleep while crying. She was already expecting the nightmares that haunt her every time she closed her eyes. But instead, she found herself being in someplace, where it's all white, and appear to be make out of mist. There, stood the person responsible of all her pain, Percy Jackson.

Percy stood there, a small smile on that trouble maker face, and approach her. Annabeth could only stand there, speechless, so surprised that she couldn't even speak a word. Percy must have seen her disbelief eyes, because he touched her, a movement to show that this, this dream is real.

"Gosh, Annabeth, why do you look so depressed?"

Annabeth couldn't think of what to say except, "Depressed, Percy? I'm more than depressed. I'm suicidal by now."

"Suicidal? Really? That isn't the Annabeth I knew."

"I'm not the same person again, Percy. You've left me, and I don't know how to live without you. All I do each day, is putting on a mask, and dying inside. I've even started to hear voices in my head. I think I'm going crazy, Percy. I can't do this without you," Annabeth started to cry.

"Annabeth, you are a daughter of Athena. Stand up. They needed you. You got a war to fight!" Percy's tone suddenly became stern.

"They needed me, Percy? They need you as well. You are the leader of Camp Half-Blood, the preator of Camp Jupiter. You are the best swordsman in 300 years! They need you. I need you."

"No, Annabeth. Others could fight as well as I did. As for the leader position, I'm sure Jason could manage it. They could replace me easily. But they can't replace you, Annabeth. You are the master planer. Nobody could replace that."

"But, Percy…"

"No buts, Annabeth. Listen to me. You got a war to fight, a world to save. You are a daughter of Athena. Act like one," then his face softened, and he continued, " I got to go. I cannot stay asleep too long. Remember that I love you."

Then, just like that, the dream evaporated. Annabeth was left staring at the place where Percy vanished. The white mist started to consume her, and Annabeth found herself, awake, at Percy's bed. She wished she could cry, but she couldn't. Percy had told her that she is a daughter of Athena, a warrior, and that she got a war to fight. She's not going to dissapoint him.

So Annabeth rose from the bed, went to the bathroom, and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she chanted this, "I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm not going to let Percy down," as she swore to herself, that she will won this war.

And she went out of Percy's room, down to the hall way, and stood outside the door leading to the mess hall. There, Annabeth could hear Jason's words, "… we've lost Percy. Annabeth is in a broken state…". But, as soon as that word escaped Jason's lips, Annabeth enter the room, and she said with certainity, 'Not anymore, Jason. I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm going to fight this war, and win it, for Percy's sake. Are you with me or not?"

Jason lokked at her, obviously surprised, but he smiled. "Of course, Annabeth. Let's win this war." Annabeth saw at the corner of her eye, that Piper already has a determined look on her face, Nico already put his sword ready, and Annabeth thought, that they are going to win this war for sure, because everyone already know, that this is the way to repay Percy. Yet her heart was still broken, and scared.

**Is it good? Or bad? Leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry if this fanfic is not consisten with House of Hades. As usual, my apologies if the grammar and spelling is incorrect! Read and review would you?**

**Disclaimer: I did not own any of the characters. They, sadly, belong to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth counted the days. The third of August. Two days from Gaea's comeback, two week from Percy closing the doors. _Two weeks. _How could he survived that long at Tartarus? Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, almost go crazy from his one week time at Tartarus. Percy had been in Tartarus for a month for gods sake, a month! Grover had lost the empathy link, so he couldn't tell wheter Percy is alright or hurt, injured, etc.

The war has started. The Romans have _thrown the spear. _And Percy Jackson was still at Tartarus, fighting for his life. When Percy had the aid of Annabeth, they barely survived the trip. Now, he's alone there, and Annabeth couldn't imagine how he was going to survived. Sure, he's the strongest, most powerful demigod on the planet. But even Percy Jackson got to have his limits, doesn't he?

Every monster Annabeth and the rest of the demigods killed, each one is coming straight to Percy. Annabeth shuddered at the thought. They had killed some nasty monsters that took ten people to kill. How could Percy managed it? Annabeth's heart was filled with guilt. Sure, they had faced Night. And Percy had survived the _arai _curses, the worst one being the curse of Phineas, the gorgon's blood. But he had her, and Bob. Now he had none but himself. How could he managed it?

Tartarus himself had tried to attack them. Percy would face him again at his domain. Why did the Fates had been so cruel to them? To him? After all he'd done to save them. After all he'd done to save Olympus, again and again. Before she knew it, Annabeth started to cry.

Her cries must have been loud enough to be heard from the hallway, because Thalia came to her right after she cried. "Annie, why are you crying?"

"Thinking about Percy. He, he saved my life a thousand times, and now, he even sacrificed his life for me. For us, Thals. I don't know if I can live bearing that burden."

Thalia bit her lip, and then she smacked Annabeth in her head. "You fool. Do you know why Percy, that idiot, returned back to Tartarus? It's to save us. To let us life, to let us win this fight. It looks to me that you aren't living, much else fighting."

"Who says I'm not fighting? We're in this war. I've fought every day, and you tell me I'm not fighting, Thalia Grace? I am Fighting"

"Fighting the monsters, perhaps, but there are other forms of fighting. You surrender to the pain. If you would not move on, that's fine by me. But you have to fight those sounds in your ears, that pain aching in your heart? Fought it, than you have truly fulfilled Percy's wishes. Fought it,than you have lived. Fought it, than you have honor Percy's sacrifices. You say you've lived, you've fight? It does not seem that way to me!" Thalia started screaming.

"You don't know, Thalia, the pain is excruciating. Losing him, is the worst torture ever. He put down everything for me, everything. He's my true love, he's part of me. I couldn't live without him…" Annabeth started her speech loudly, but as the words flow, her voice got softer, until it's barely more than a whisper.

CRACK! Just then, the door opened, revealing a blond man, with a _gladius _on his belt. Jason, Annabeth thought. "Yes? What brings you to my cabin, Jason?"

"I thought I heard voice raised? Are you two alright?"

Thalia took this situation very calmly. She put on a small smile, and said, "We're good, Jason. How are _you_?" Emphasizing the 'you' stating clearly that she doesn't want to talk about their little…argument.

Jason was quick, thankfully, because if he's not, two resentful girls were going to skewer him. He gulped, and quickly changed the subject. "So, Annabeth, how is the Vulcan and Haepaestus kids doing? Did they make enough traps? Or should I ask Leo to make more?"

"They're doing very well, Jason. But a few extra traps and Greek Fire couldn't hurt. Always made some spare. You never know what would happen," Annabeth replied.

"Of course, and how about you, Thals? Did the Hunters do okay?"

"O, I'm touched that you actually cared, little brother, but we're fine. Don't you have other things to do, as the preator of New Rome?"

"Um, thals, I'm not a preator anymore. So…" He stopped, because Thalia's eyes clearly said, _we would have some privacy, or else… _So he moved to exit the room, when Connor Stool came in, panting his breath, trying to talk.

"Annabeth… you wouldn't believe it… at the beach… I couldn't explain it… just come with me!" Connor managed to say through his rushed breath. He than grabbed Annabeth's arm, and took her all the way to the beach, where a large amount of people seemed to be circling something.

"Excuse me, I'm bringing Annabeth… Give way…" Connor struggled through crowds of people. When they finally got to the thing that was the source of attention, Annabeth was speechless. Because, there, lying on the sand, was the man she cried so much at night. Was the man she never thought she'd ever see again. Was the man who was her best dream, but also her worst nightmare. Was the man who gave her false hope yet again and again.

Lying in that sand, scarred, bruised, and pretty much beaten up, was the love of her life, the part of her. Lying there, in the beach of Greece, injured badly but thankfully still alive, was Percy Jackson, the man who traveled Tartarus twice and still survived. Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus, the Hero of Olympus and who knows any other title he had gotten. But most importantly to Annabeth, was that her boyfriend was alive, and here, in her arms yet gain.

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Horrifying? Give a review an thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
